Another Dawn, Another Destiny
by Ceasefire
Summary: [JeanRoy fluff, EoS spoilers, part one of three up] With every day of Roy's recovery came another dawn. All they can do is live for the next sunrise.


A new three-partfluff fic for all of you! They're just short little ficlets, so this should be completed soon. Please be aware of end of anime series spoilers. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

It seemed that they would have far too much to talk about in the fifteen of allotted visiting time they had allowed for Havoc to see Mustang; he had just gotten off duty, and had rushed to the hospital in order to see his boss with barely enough time to talk at all, after three days of worrying, waiting and wanting. The nurse who had led him to Roy's room continually assured him of the older man's good health for what he'd been through, and assured him that now that he was awake the prospect was looking much brighter. By the time they'd arrived at Roy's room, she'd assured him that Roy was fine so thoroughly that Jean was nervous to see the real extent of the damage. 

The nurse announced their presence, Roy answered, and Jean was ushered inside the small room. The lock clicked too loudly behind him as the nurse shut the door. He was bandaged, bruised and _oh no, his eye…_

But he was alive.

The blond stood at the door, careful of keeping the timed cadence of his usual casual salute as Roy looked at him from the hospital bed with his one good eye.

"Sir."

"Havoc," Roy grinned, gesturing for his Second Lieutenant to come closer, "Sorry, I can't see you from that distance."

"How did you...?"

"You think I wouldn't recognize the smell of that rancid smoke on your clothes?"

"You're so romantic," Havoc snorted sarcastically, but he walked over and sat on the wooden chair next to the bed nonetheless. Once he was down, he cautiously reached out and placed his hand over Roy's, and almost recoiled at how cold the older man's fingers were when their fingers intertwined.

Jean wasn't entirely sure how far he could let his emotions carry him away, but when Roy looked at him with one tired eye, tightened the grip on his hand and gave the barest hint of his previous, devilish smirk, he had to stop himself from pulling him closer right there and then.

"How have you been?"

"I should be asking that question," Jean chuckled, pausing to consider his answer before continuing, "Lonely. And then worried and selfish right after that."

"You don't need to feel selfish for that," Roy murmured, thumb tracing tiny circles along the side of Jean's hand, "I miss you too."

"I didn't get hurt like you did."

"The degree of physical damage isn't important. I was still concerned about you."

"Hey, I couldn't let you down," Havoc laughed weakly as Roy once again allowed himself a faint shadow of his old smile, "You were counting on me."

"You did the job well," Roy nodded slowly, "And I got mine done too. I can ask for nothing more. I paid the price for what I did with my own blood."

"You did what was right," Jean replied, sounding so sure and determined that Roy shivered, "And no matter what happens from here, I'll follow you. You're my friend, you're my superior officer, you're my lover; I have faith in you."

For a moment Roy didn't respond, and then he slowly drew Havoc's hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against his palm.

"I'm always glad to hear you say that, Jean."

"You should know that I'd follow you anywhere, Roy," Jean then leaned closer to Roy, voice lowering to barely a whisper, "I was so worried about you... what he could have done to you... but you're alive, and you're here, and that's all that matters. Even with..."

"Even with my eye?" Roy prompted slowly, and Jean nodded.

"You're still Roy. My Roy."

Roy nodded slowly, and relaxed as Jean leaned in to kiss him; chaste, soft, careful. Roy would let Jean's careful affection go this time but next time he expected no less than all of what he was used to getting.

The nurse returned just as they broke apart, and Jean's soft, warm breath was brushing across Roy's lips; trying to get as close to Roy as possible without hurting him. Being held and cherished was not merely physical.

"I'll come by tomorrow night, too."

Roy nodded slowly, and gave Jean's hand a last unwillingly gentle squeeze before letting it go.

"I would expect no less. Now go home and get some sleep; you look like death warmed up."

"Coming from you?" Jean smiled softly, "Goodnight, Roy."

"Goodnight, Jean."

As Jean gave Roy one last, longing look over his shoulder and let the nurse escort him out to the main lobby, he found himself feeling like he was not alone for the first time since the coup.

They had both done their job well, and now all they could do was live for the next sunrise.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
